Takeuchi Jun
Takeuchi Jun '(竹内順) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". He is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Jun was born on October 1 and is a Libra. He has short brown hair and yellow eyes. He is 170cm tall and his blood type is AB. Jun is voiced by Sagami Taiki. Background Jun comes from the countryside, and his family live an average lifestyle. He has a younger sister named Jurina who is in love with Yameuchi Azusa's younger brother (Kakeru) who is the same age. He was in love with Rian at first sight. Personality Jun is cheerful, naive, sociable and childish and is always happy around Rian. Jun has a friendly personality, making friends easily when he transfers into Tokyo High. He is always optimistic. Jun has a big appetite, and is always seen with a lollipop. He also loves the food and can eat almost anything, anytime, without getting replete or fat. Jun can sense the smell of any food and can say what it is just by its smell. He is very wishful and you can't eat something around him without him to want from it. Despite his glutton nature he is not lazy. In fact he is very athletic. Jun also seems very emotive and sensitive since he would do everything for the girl he loves. He is also very ambitious and determined as he claimed the fact that he won't give up on Rian, revealing how much he loves her. Jun is also sportive and energetic and has a very bright personality. He is careless and carefree. Jun has an innocent aura around him, being in good terms with everyone (except for Azusa and Atsushi). Relationships 'Nakahara Rian - '''Love interest and good friend. 'She is oblivious to his romantic feelings for her. Due to their positive personalities, they get along well. 'Horiuchi Atsushi - 'Enemy. He does not like him at all. Jun is always trying to join Rian and Atsushi in their challenges. Jun realizes that Atsushi is his enemy because he has the same feelings for Rian as his while Atsushi sees him as a threat to his and Rian's relationship (still not realizing that he loves her. Atsushi see his as "friendship"). 'Amano Kazuki - 'Friend. Kazuki sees the hate in both of Jun's and Atsushi's eyes and is the one who stops them from beating each other up. He hints to Jun not to try anything stupid because Atsushi is not one to be played with. 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'Enemy. Despite having similar personalities, they don't like each other at all, mostly due to the fact that they both love Rian and want her for themselves (while Jun's affection is romantic, hers is friend-based). His plans to make Rian's his is ruined by Azusa all the time. 'Miyazawa Ai - 'Friend. She knows of Jun's feelings for Rian, but already knows that Rian cares for Atsushi. She often tells Jun to not get Rian confused with her feelings, and to not do anything unnecessary. 'Takeuchi Jurina - '''Little sister. Jurina is often disgusted by Jun's appetite because he never stops eating. She does think of him as cool, though. Category:Male Characters Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days